Empty D4 Series
The D4 Series Danganronpa Rubberstrap Collection (D4「ダンガンロンパ　ラバーストラップコレクション」) is a range of collectible PVC rubber phone straps manufactured by Empty. Each strap is packaged in a blind box and retails for approximately 500-600 Yen. They are approximately 65mm by 45mm in diameter and 6mm thick. Four sets of straps have been released in the D4 Series line since 2011, including characters from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' The Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc set was released in October 2011. It is split over two volumes with ten straps per volume, totalling twenty straps in the set. Two straps in each volume are "secret" and unlisted on the packaging. Volume 1 Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Aoi Asahina.png|Aoi Asahina Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Byakuya Togami.png|Byakuya Togami Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Mukuro Ikusaba (Disguise).png|Mukuro Ikusaba Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Kyoko Kirigiri Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto Naegi Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Monokuma.png|Monokuma Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Toko Fukawa.png|Toko Fukawa Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Yasuhiro Hagakure Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Genocide Jack (Secret).png|Genocide Jack (SECRET) Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Junko Enoshima (Secret).png|Junko Enoshima (SECRET) Volume 2 Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Celestia Ludenberg.png|Celestia Ludenberg Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Chihiro Fujisaki.png|Chihiro Fujisaki Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Hifumi Yamada.png|Hifumi Yamada Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Kiyotaka Ishimaru.png|Kiyotaka Ishimaru Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Leon Kuwata.png|Leon Kuwata Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Mondo Owada.png|Mondo Owada Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Sakura Ogami.png|Sakura Ogami Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Sayaka Maizono.png|Sayaka Maizono Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Mukuro Ikusaba (Secret).png|Mukuro Ikusaba (SECRET) Empty D4 Series Strap DR1 Monokuma (Secret).png|Monokuma (SECRET) ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' The Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair set was released in March 2013. It is split over two volumes with ten straps per volume, totalling twenty straps in the set. One strap in each volume is "secret" and unlisted on the packaging. Volume 1 Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Akane Owari.png|Akane Owari Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Hajime Hinata.png|Hajime Hinata Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Hiyoko Saionji.png|Hiyoko Saionji Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Kazuichi Soda.png|Kazuichi Soda Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Mikan Tsumiki.png|Mikan Tsumiki Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Sonia Nevermind.png|Sonia Nevermind Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Ultimate Imposter.png|Ultimate Imposter Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Monokuma.png|Monokuma Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Usami.png|Usami Volume 2 Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Chiaki Nanami.png|Chiaki Nanami Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Gundham Tanaka.png|Gundham Tanaka Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Ibuki Mioda.png|Ibuki Mioda Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Mahiru Koizumi.png|Mahiru Koizumi Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Nagito Komaeda.png|Nagito Komaeda Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Nekomaru Nidai.png|Nekomaru Nidai Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Peko Pekoyama.png|Peko Pekoyama Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Teruteru Hanamura.png|Teruteru Hanamura Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Monomi.png|Monomi Empty D4 Series Strap DR2 Izuru Kamukura.png|Izuru Kamukura ''Danganronpa 2'' Limited Edition Japan Exclusive The Japanese Limited Edition release of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair on PSP included an exclusive set of two D4 Series straps that were on metal ball chains instead of phone straps. While the Monokuma design is identical to the version on the Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc D4 series, the Monomi strap has a pink rubber border instead of a black border, has one bent ear instead of two upright ears, and is not waving. Can Badges Customers who purchased the Danganronpa 2 volume 1 or volume 2 boxes from Ebten received an exclusive bonus can badge measuring 57mm in diameter featuring either Hajime Hinata (Vol 1) or Nagito Komaeda (Vol 2). Empty D4 Series Can Badge DR2 Hajime Hinata.png|Hajime Hinata Ebten Exclusive Empty D4 Series Can Badge DR2 Nagito Komaeda.png|Nagito Komaeda Ebten Exclusive Sticky Notes In April 2013, Empty also released a set of four packs of sticky notes featuring the Danganronpa 2 D4 designs. Each pack contains 5 designs, with 20 pieces of each design, and each sticky note measuring approx 14×50mm. Empty D4 Series Sticky Notes DR2 01.png Empty D4 Series Sticky Notes DR2 02.png Empty D4 Series Sticky Notes DR2 03.png Empty D4 Series Sticky Notes DR2 04.png ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' The Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls set was released in February 2015. It is split over two volumes with eight straps per volume, totalling sixteen straps in the set. Volume 1 Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Komaru Naegi.png|Komaru Naegi Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Masaru Daimon.png|Masaru Daimon Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Monaca Towa.png|Monaca Towa Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Genocide Jack.png|Genocide Jack Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Haiji Towa.png|Haiji Towa Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Guard Monokuma.png|Guard Monokuma Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Shirokuma.png|Shirokuma Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto Naegi Volume 2 Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Toko Fukawa.png|Toko Fukawa Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Kotoko Utsugi.png|Kotoko Utsugi Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Jataro Kemuri.png|Jataro Kemuri Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Nagisa Shingetsu.png|Nagisa Shingetsu Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Byakuya Togami.png|Byakuya Togami Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Bomber Monokuma.png|Bomber Monokuma Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE Kurokuma.png|Kurokuma Empty D4 Series Strap DRAE The Servant Nagito Komaeda.png|The Servant ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' The Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Future Arc set was released in November 2016. It is split over two volumes with 8 straps per volume, totalling 16 straps in the set. Volume 1 Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Kyosuke Munakata.png|Kyosuke Munakata Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Juzo Sakakura.png|Juzo Sakakura Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Ruruka Ando.png|Ruruka Ando Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Seiko Kimura.png|Seiko Kimura Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Sonosuke Izayoi.png|Sonosuke Izayoi Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Great Gozu.png|The Great Gozu Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Koichi Kizakura.png|Koichi Kizakura Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Miaya Gekkogahara.png|Miaya Gekkogahara Volume 2 Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto Naegi Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Kyoko Kirigiri Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Aoi Asahina.png|Aoi Asahina Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Yasuhiro Hagakure Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Chisa Yukizome.png|Chisa Yukizome Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Daisaku Bandai.png|Daisaku Bandai Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Kazuo Tengan.png|Kazuo Tengan Empty D4 Series Strap DR3 Ryota Mitarai.png|Ryota Mitarai Can Badges Customers who purchased the Danganronpa 3 volume 1 or volume 2 boxes from Ebten received an exclusive bonus can badge measuring 57mm in diameter. Empty D4 Series Can Badge DR3 01.jpg|Volume 1 Ebten Exclusive Empty D4 Series Can Badge DR3 02.jpg|Volume 2 Ebten Exclusive External Links *'Empty:' D4 Series Site *'Empty:' [http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_08.html Danganronpa 1 Vol 1 set] *'Empty:' [http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_09.html Danganronpa 1 Vol 2 set] *'Empty:' [http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_37.html Danganronpa 2 Vol 1 set] *'Empty:' [http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_38.html Danganronpa 2 Vol 2 set] *'Empty:' [http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_52.html Danganronpa Another Episode Vol 1 set] *'Empty:' [http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_53.html Danganronpa Another Episode Vol 2 set] *'Empty:' [http://www.empty.co.jp/products_d4series_85.html Danganronpa 3 set] Category:Empty Merchandise Category:Keychains Category:Danganronpa 1 Keychains Category:Danganronpa 2 Keychains Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Keychains Category:Danganronpa 3 Keychains Category:Danganronpa 1 Merchandise Category:Danganronpa 2 Merchandise Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Merchandise Category:Danganronpa 3 Merchandise